Cosplay love for two
by potatovodka
Summary: The story of love shared by a professional cosplay artist/model/actress and her partner, and her career as it changes. Apologies, I couldn't see where to post original work. If anyone knows, please let me know and I'll correct it.


This story is entirely fictional, any actual names are used in a fictitious and/or parodic manner.

...

Erika lived a comfortable life as model, where the pay was good, the benefits were great and everyone loved her. She lived at her home with her spouse, her life partner, her wife, Lydia. Erika was the breadwinner of the household, and Lydia was the housewife. They met at a comic convention on the East coast, Erika noticing Lydia's attention to detail on her costume, which started a conversation that would later lead them to a happy relationship and eventually marriage.

Erika modeled a number of things and ways, from simple hand modeling for household products to driving cars in commercials, even modeling bras and underwear. Lydia was totally supportive of Erika's career, although she wasn't the happiest when her wife would model underwear and all of the men would be staring at her. When men would approach Erika, she would proudly show her wedding ring and introduce Lydia, to let them know she was taken. It was little surprise, as Erika did work out frequently to keep her figure for her career, and Lydia always happily prepared healthy meals for the two of them.

...

The ladies were attending an anime convention, partiality for work, but also for some enjoyment. There was plenty of talent present, ranging from beginners and casual cosplayers, all the way up to fellow professionals and actors. Erika was at her booth with Lydia accompanying her. Her booth was approached by another professional who went by the stage name "Pearl", who made a suggestion. " Hey, I love all of your work," Pearl started. "Especially that spread you did for the movie a couple of years ago."

"Oh, thank you so much. Your sets and appearances for the troops were spot on. Left me teary eyed." Erika replied.

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from someone like you. But anyway, have you ever thought about specialty modeling?"

"What do you mean, specialty?" Erika asked, not sure where this was going.

"Here, take my manager's card. He can fill you in on everything else."

"Okay, I'll give him a call."

After Pearl took her leave, Lydia looked over at her wife. "So, what do you think she meant by that?"

"I guess we'll find out when I call him." Erika replied, looking back at the card.

"Don't you already have a manager?"

"I'm not changing managers, I'm just going to see what she meant.

...

That evening after the main part of the convention trailed off and the parties started picking up, Erika and Lydia retired to their hotel room. They ate, showered, redressed and sat together on the loveseat in their room. Erika called the number on the card Pearl had given her, figuring the manager would answer, which he did. The conversation was brief, as the manager told her to look up a website. They hung up and Erika went to the website on her phone. She immediately noticed the website was for adult cosplay modeling. She didn't know what to think. She showed Lydia, who was a little less than enthused. "Um, Erika?" Lydia began.

"Yes?"

"Are... Are you thinking of... Doing that?"

Erika thought about it. "I'm not sure. If I wanted to have a complete resume, I could add this. But first, I need to get permission."

"From who, your manager?"

"I'm sure he won't mind. I meant you."

Lydia looked on at her wife, remembering her promise to be supportive. "Well, you know I'll gladly stand behind you in anything you do. After all, it'll be strictly professional, right?"

"Yes, professional only. I meant I needed to ask your permission since it'll be my body."

Lydia cocked her head to the side, not fully understanding her. "If it's your body, why do you need my permission?"

Erika used her left hand to take Lydia's left hand, showing their wedding rings together. "When I married you, I gave myself to you, mind, body and soul. My body being part of that, I need to ask your permission to display it."

Lydia felt a tear forming in her eye. "I promised to support you, and that'll never change. If you want to do it, you may. Just please, never take off your ring."

"I'd never do that. You know, except for cleaning. But I certainly never would for work."

The ladies shared a loving kiss before heading back out to the parties.

...


End file.
